Al'ar
Al'ar is the first seen boss of the Eye in Tempest Keep. It is Kael'thas Sunstrider's phoenix and pet. This boss is more often than not skipped at first and attempted after Void Reaver because of Void Reaver's reduced difficulty. General information *Level : ?? Boss *Type: Boss Elemental (Phoenix) *Health: 2,800,000 *Immunities: Fire Abilities *'Immune to fire damage.' *'Enrage': Al'ar will enrage 10 minutes after the start of phase II. The enrage will wipe the raid within a matter of seconds. *'Flame Buffet': Stackable debuff incurred every 1.5s that causes 2000 fire damage and increases fire damage taken by 10% per debuff. **''This is only cast if no player is within melee range'' *'Fire Quill': At certain intervals in phase I, Al'ar will fly to the center of the room and use his Quill ability, essentially nuking the upper platform and the ramps around the room. Anyone who stands on the platform at that time will receive huge amounts of fire damage which will lead to an almost certain death. ** Unknown Cooldown * Rebirth: When he is killed the first time, Al'ar will resurrect himself and start phase II. Rebirth is also an ability he uses in phase II after a meteor, and will cause him to apparently spawn at the spot where the meteor hit. *'Flame Patch': During phase II, Al'ar will spawn burning patches on top of players that do a considerable amount of fire damage (~3000 per tick); these areas must be immediately vacated. *'Meteor': During Phase II, Al'ar will throw a random, single target meteor that deals 5000 fire damage -- can be partially resisted -- and summons two Phoenix Adds. ** 30 second cooldown *'Adds': One add is summoned every time Al'ar switches position on phase I and every time he uses Meteor in phase II. ** Hits for 1500 damage ** ~140,000 health ** Each time an add is destroyed in Phase II, Al'ar's health is drained by 3 percent, relative to her current health points. **'Ember Blast': Inflicts 7000 fire damage, knock back, and an additional 1000 physical damage when close to the death of one of Al'ar's Phoenix adds. *'Melt Armour': Targets armour is reduced by 80% for 60 seconds, tanks must taunt immediately when this happens Strategy This is a heavy mobility fight. Contrary to popular belief, no amount of fire resistance is generally needed for the fight. It may help certain individuals (eg. the tank that handles the Embers) but you should avoid sacrificing more important statistics. Fire protection potions are helpful if their use is timed properly. Phase I Phase I is straightforward. Al'ar will fly to either the left or the right ramp when she is pulled. She will need to be picked up by a tank immediately or she will use her Flame Buffet attack on the entire raid leading to a fast wipe (the debuff cannot be avoided by using line of sight). During this phase there is no aggro table as she is is only positioned on the platforms, however, threat is not reset at the start of phase 2, have warlock cancel his salvation buff and build as much threat as possible, so that at the start of phase 2, when the tanks taunt, they will gain massive aggro, the warlock can then soulshatter and there will be no possibility of anyone pulling aggro for the entire fight, meaning melee dps can go all out Depending on which platform the tank pulls from, she will fly to certain spots in a clockwise or counter-clockwise manner. Two tanks are enough to handle her by switching spots so that there is always a tank in the spot where the boss is going to move next. The tanks need to move near the edges of the platform to maintain line of sight with the healers below. Al'ar will summon an add every time she switches position. The adds need to be off-tanked away from the rest of the raid and DPS'd down as soon as possible to keep the total number of spawned adds to a minimum. The adds do not deal much damage but explode on death for a significant amount of fire damage (healers should be prepared to respond as the adds approach death). The adds are immune to crowd control effects, and will generally fly to the healers, have an off-tank waiting downstairs to pick them up. It is usually a good idea to have the melee DPS take care of these adds, since they can't move fast enough to keep steady DPS on the boss himself, but be very careful with the explosions. Every now and then when the boss is on either of the two side platforms, Al'ar will fly to the center of the room and do what seems to be a whirlwind animation, which signifies that she is using her Flame Quill ability. Every person in the raid needs to be aware and run down from the upper platform, especially the tanks, since anyone left there will take 6-8k fire damage per second (unobservant tanks will be killed very quickly by this ability). Once the Quill ends, tanks need to reposition themselves on the appropriate side where Al'ar is about to start her flight cycle and intercept her before she does too many buffets. (2-3 should be the limit) Priests can summon their shadow fiend up to Al'ar if the tank is having trouble getting to him in time to minimize buffets. Between handling adds and avoiding the Quill, heavy DPS needs to be put out on the boss. In an ideal scenario, Al'ar should die within 2-3 flight cycles. Alternatively, you can "save" the phase 1 adds for phase two (when the enrage timer becomes important). Have melee bring each add to 10% and have the tank spam demoralising shout and thunderclap, he will have about 10 adds on him by the end and the damage become hard, but not dangerous if healers pay attention. Once Al'ar has respawned at the start of phase 2 use AoE to kill all the adds simultaneously, and you will take about 20%~ of her hp instantly. The adds tank will usually be knocked away by the first explosion and should not take damage from any of the others, however it is possible to be hit by several and killed, therefore it is sensible to soulstone him. Phase II Phase II begins right after Al'ar reaches 0%. At this point she will vanish and reappear roughly at the center of the room where she must be immediately tanked or she will start casting his flame buffets once again. In case there are still some adds up from phase I, raid should focus on getting them down as soon as possible, preferably before Al'ar takes flight. Other than that, phase II is all about survivability. Melee DPS should focus on the boss, while ranged DPS focuses on the adds. Al'ar will generally spend time being tanked on the ground and taking flight approximately every 45 seconds. She will continue to spawn an add on every switch that needs to be off-tanked and killed by ranged DPS (mages/locks/hunters etc). Each time an add dies, Al'ar will lose 3% of her health if she is not currently casting a Meteor. While being on the ground, she will occasionally spawn flame patches on random people that work in a similar fashion to void zones. People need to be aware and move away from the fire trails as soon as possible. Moreover, she can charge people for 300-400 damage leaving them momentarily stunned and also has a "Melt Armor" debuff that she likes to put on the current MT (which means that tank switching is essential once this happens). Last but not least, while airborne, she will cast a meteor on a seemingly random target. The meteor does about ~5000 fire damage on a single target and should be survivable. Using consumables/abilities that can mitigate this sort of damage (fire protection potions, ice barrier, mana shield, barkskin etc) is also recommended. People should be aware of the fact that Al'ar spawns where the meteor hit the ground along with two adds and your raid should move away from that spot as soon as possible. Failure to do so, will result in them being knocked across the room, taking both fire damage and potentially some falling damage. Loot Movies External links Bosskillers Category:Fire Elementals Category:Bosses Al'ar